rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Live from Quebec City: Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 first rehearsals - Boys
The inaugural season of Rechercher une étoile Junior will start on 24 May 2019 and takes place at CCQ Hall 400, the same venue as the regular Rechercher une étoile. ---- LIVE COVERAGE | Live Blog Ended ---- 8:30 am // Live coverage of Rechercher une étoile Junior first rehearsals commences in 30 minutes time. 9:00 am // Bonjour and welcome to the first day of rehearsals for Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 at CCQ Hall 400! ;Gilles Faivre - "L'Équipe à Jojo" (Joe Dassin) 9:01 am // Gilles Faivre begins his first rehearsal with an impressive use of the LED screens. He chose "L'Équipe à Jojo", originally by Joe Dassin. 9:02 am // Gilles is accompanied by two female dancers and a guitarist named Alfred. The dancers' names are Michelle and Patricia. Michelle has brown hair and Patricia and auburn. 9:11 am // Gilles and his team are about to do their second run through. 9:18 am // Gilles uses a "YouTube notification bell" effect by the end of the first verse. 9:19 am // Another bubbly performance from Gilles. 9:24 am // Gilles and his team start their third run through. ;Hubert Cormier - "À tout casser" (Johnny Hallyday) 9:28 am // Hubert Cormier is up next. He chose "À tout casser", a Johnny Hallyday classic that comes from the 1968 film of the same name. 9:34 am // Hubert is accompanied by four male dancers, each of which have a different colored cube made for the performance (red for Eros, blue for Rainier, yellow for Jean-Marc, and green for Serge). 9:37 am // Hubert and his team begin their first run through. His clothes for Friday aren't ready yet, so he decided to throw on a random T-shirt and jeans from his closet eariler this morning after his shower. 9:38 am // Hubert's dancers nail your average Michael Jackson-ish choreography, which is quite odd for a rock song from the 60's. But hey, Michael Jackson's solo career was very successful throughout the 80's and 90's until his death in early summer 2009. 9:41 am // The song's title appears on the LED screen whenever sung. Believe it or not, the font used is the same as the Angry Birds franchise. 9:42 am // That was the first rehearsal that the press center were able to hear in its entirety. We had almost no sound for any of Gilles' rehearsals. 9:49 am // The cubes are used in a similar way to your average social media effect. 9:54 am // Hubert makes sure that the microphone continues to be held close to his mouth and that his vocals remain balanced. 9:58 am // Hubert and his team begin their third run through. 10:00 am // Hubert still manages to pull off an energetic performance in the end. ;Jasper Perrottet - "In My Blood" (Shawn Mendes) 10:08 am // Jasper Perrottet is the third contestant to rehearse for Épisode d'introduction. He chose "In My Blood" by Shawn Mendes. 10:13 am // Jasper's microphone stand is white for some season. Thankfully the microphone is still black. Ok, enough of us talking about microphone properties and more focusing on the performance. 10:15 am // What many people don't know is, although never stated explicitly, Jasper is deaf in his right ear. Thankfully that doesn't limit is singing skills. 10:21 am // The first run through is complete, and the second as just as confident. 10:26 am // Jasper isn't too thrilled with the blue lighting. He hopes to have the lighting color change in the third run through. 10:34 am // The third run through is in full swing, not to mention that Jasper "got his wish" thanks to red lighting having replaced blue from his previous rehearsals. ;Levon Bayer - "No Matter What" (Boyzone) 10:41 am // Levon Bayer is next. He chose "No Matter What", a song that Boyzone recorded for the 1996 Broadway musical Whistle Down the Wind. 10:46 am // Levon is accompanied by Yihwa Boonyasak and Oliver Brodsky, both of which competed on a dance show called Opération Danse Junior - Yihwa in season 1, and Oliver in season 4. 10:48 am // Levon criticizes this run through for having poor camera angles. 10:55 am // Various phrases about tolerance are being projected on the LED screen. 10:57 am // Levon nearly missed his cue for the first chorus while coming off the platform. 10:59 am // Apart from the missed cue, the camera angles have drastically improved. 11:09 am // Keeping in tune with the stage, the LED screen also have lots of triangles. 11:10 am // Despite timing issues, this run through went smoothly. 11:16 am // Levon and his team go for a fourth run through. 11:17 am // Say goodbye to the timing issues. 11:18 am // Look at that! Another confident run through! ;Octave Bourseiller - "Tous mes copains" (Sylvie Vartan) 12:36 pm // Octave Bourseiller's rehearsal has just begun. He'll be singing "Tous mes copains" by Sylvie Vartan. 12:42 pm // The background features colorful graphics that resemble a sunset. 12:45 pm // The performance makes use of wide sweeping shots of the stage. 12:50 pm // This is the third run through for Octave. 12:55 pm // Octave isn't confident with the purple lighting. 1:03 pm // Fourth run through sees a difference in the stage color. The lighting is now blue for this rehearsal. Octave hopes that the blue lighting will appear this Friday. ;Robert Santos - "J'ai cherché" (Amir Haddad) 1:17 pm // Robert Santos is up next. He chose "J'ai cherché" by French pop star Amir Haddad. 1:19 pm // Robert takes the microphone off the stand by the end of the first verse. 1:20 pm // No real use of LED's to enhance the performance. 1:21 pm // The camera angles appear to be rigged. 1:28 pm // More technical issues. Thankfully this didn't affect Robert's vocals. 1:32 pm // Despite technical issues and poor camera angles, the performance went smoothly. 1:34 pm // Third run through on now. The performance is very focused on Robert. 1:36 pm // Finally, perfect camera angles! ;Samuel Delamare - "Superstition" (Stevie Wonder) 1:50 pm // Samuel Delamare's rehearsal just started. He'll be singing "Superstition" by Stevie Wonder. 1:52 pm // The LED screen features circus-oriented spirals, similar to when the original version of the song earned a spot on Just Dance 4. 1:56 pm // Samuel's vocals a little "mature" for an 11-year-old. But that's ok, because he still managed to nail that particular Stevie Wonder classic. 2:00 pm // Not much has changed during the second run through. 2:09 pm // Third run through starting now. 2:11 pm // A breaking glass effect is heard when Samuel hits an F#5. ;Thomas Mesny - "Unchain My Heart" (Ray Charles) 2:47 pm // Thomas Mesny is the next contestant to rehearse his Épisode d'introduction performance. He chose "Unchain My Heart" by Ray Charles. 2:49 pm // Thomas doesn't like the LED screens for this run through. 2:51 pm // Eventually, Thomas deals with the pattern used for the LED screens, and therefore this run through went smoothly. 2:57 pm // The background graphics are a bit brighter than those from the previous run through. 2:59 pm // And the second through is complete. 3:11 pm // The third run through is no different. 3:13 pm // Thomas managed to pull off an stunning rendition of that particular Ray Charles song. ;Vincent Absil - "High Hopes" (Panic! at the Disco) 3:24 pm // Vincent is the last contestant in today's rehearsals. He chose "High Hopes" by Panic! at the Disco. 3:26 pm // Vincent is getting used to the lighting color. Also, he is accompanied by two dancers: Eneko and Rita, both of which were assigned ‘intense’ choreography for this performance. 3:28 pm // Vincent gives another strong vocal performance on this second run through. 3:50 pm // Projections of firework-oriented graphics around Vincent's feet also appear. 3:52 pm // The LED screens feature various emojis that go with the lyrics. 4:02 pm // Another strong vocal performance from Vincent. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on news/updates Category:Blog posts focusing on Rechercher une étoile Junior Category:Browse